Piston Hondo
Piston Honda is a boxer from Tokyo, Japan. His quirks include the fact that Piston Honda's name and trademark Banzai Rush Attack are reminiscent of Piston Hurricane from the earlier Punch-Out!! arcade game and later Super Punch-Out!! Super Nintendo game. The theme music played for Piston Honda is a quote from "Sakura", a Japanese folk song. Also, derived from Honda's quotes; NHK is an actual broadcasting company in Japan (but is replaced by "my camera crew" in Virtual Console version) and "Sushi, Kamikaze, Fujiyama, Nipponichi..." is genuine, if randomly babbled, Japanese. Piston Honda has also appeared as a Hasbro Action Figure and in a Topps trading card series. Honda also appears in the pages of the Nintendo Comics System in a story called "Outsiders" where, despite his fearsome demeanor in the game, he is shown to be an altruist who is a boxer to raise money to build hospitals and schools in poor parts of the country. In Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Piston Honda made two appearances on the 1987 Nintendo Entertainment System game Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! first as the Minor Circuit Champion and later as Little Mac's first opponent in the World Circuit. The first real challenge for new Punch-Out!! players, Honda has a weak defense but is much improved when compared to Glass Joe or Von Kaiser. His jab and uppercuts hit hard and for an unprepared opponent his Banzai Rush Attack can be bad news. After dispatching Piston Honda for the Minor Circuit Championship Little Mac meets up with him again in the World Circuit. The second time around Honda's defense is much improved, he uses triple jabs, his Banzai Rush Attack is shortened by not bouncing around, and he has added a wiggling uppercut to his arsenal. Quotes *''You should wear a helmet when you fight me'' *''Where is the NHK TV camera? Hello Tokyo!'' *''I still remember our first fight. Now I'm gonna pay you back.. Banzai!!'' *"I'll give you a TKO from Tokyo!" *"Sushi, kamikaze, fujiyama, nipponichi..." Punch-Out!! (Wii) Piston Honda will make an appearance in the upcoming Wii title Punch-Out!! but his name has been changed to Piston Hondo for an unknown reason, probably to avoid the mention of the car manufacter Honda. He uses the same attacks that he used in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. This time, instead of the random Japanese words that he says ("Sushi", "Kamikaze", "Fujiyama", and "Nipponichi"), he speaks legitimate Japanese. Small sushi items fly off when you punch him, and he retains his same style from the NES game. Additionally, in a rather polite manner, he will bow during the beginning of the match. 'Exhibition challenges ' *Beat Piston Hondo with at least 36 hearts remaining *Find the two 1-hit knockdown punches *Win the fight with 34 or more remaining hearts In Title Defense Mode Piston Honda returns to fight Little Mac once again in Title Defense to win the champion's belt. His clothes change from black to white this time, but otherwise there is no other aesthetic difference. When he bows, he can be punched for an easy star. However, this only works the first time he bows. During the rest of the match he will counter if punched when bowing. Category:Characters Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! boxers Category:Punch-Out!! Wii boxers